


Beyond Madness

by dollgyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackbum hate each other wow, M/M, More ships to come once i figure out how i wanna do this, Rivals to Lovers, This is for myself wanting this au, band au, musician au, sorry for typos and errors i’m just dumb, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollgyeom/pseuds/dollgyeom
Summary: What happens when two “rival” groups are forced to work together when their leads can hardly stand being in the same room together?-note this is a mess but i wanted this to be a thing. i’m bad at descriptions





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. We are Madness and you all are our cure.” Jackson practically yelled into the mic as the crowd erupted into screams. The final song of the concert coming to an end, leaving the fans with a wave of sadness cutting through the adrenaline. Mark and Yugyeom left their instruments, joining Jackson at the front of the stage, taking a bow and waving to the fans as their management team began to motion them off stage from the side. The three boys didn’t want to leave the stage, despite the tired ache settling within them. The lights rose in the arena, signaling as their cue to get backstage and get ready to leave before going back to the road for the night.

As they run off stage, they began to take off their battery packs and in ear pieces, hoping to get to the shower before the others. Practically tossing the equipment at the nearest techie, they take off running towards the dressing rooms, Mark pausing to apologize to the techie before following in tow. “I called shower first, you fuckers!” Mark yells as he tries to catch up to Jackson and Yugyeom as they speed round corners.

“Tough shit! You weren’t running across stage all night! You just stand behind your keyboard the entire show! Yugyeom and I run that stage!” Jackson calls back in response, pushing Yugyeom off balance to try and slow him down. Yugyeom groans as he sways the side causing Jackson to laugh.

“That’s not fair!” Yugyeom yells

“It totally is!” Jackson fumbles with the handle to the dressing room for a second, his body shaking from laughing at the from laughing at Yugyeom’s pain. His eyes go wide when he’s falling to the side, all thanks to Mark shoving him. “Hey! What was that for?”

Mark laughs as he opens the door with ease, stepping into the messy dressing room. The other two following close behind, looking like lost puppies, eyes darting from the couch to the bathroom door. “It’s fair game, buddy. Anyways, I have a shower to take now. Don’t come in unless you want to die.” Mark jokingly threatens with a smile on his face, making Jackson and Yugyeom huff in disappointment. “I’ll be out soon, fight for who’s next in the meantime,” With that, the door to the bathroom is slammed, as they make themselves comfortable.

A sly smile begins to grow on Jackson’s face as he turns to Yugyeom ready to list off why he should shower next. As soon as Jackson opens his mouth, Yugyeom’s already speaking, cutting his train of thought off. “Just go next, I really don’t mind. Just let the youngest suffer, covered in sweat.” He’s waving his hand dismissively, clearly putting on a show in order to get Jackson to feel bad. Jackson purses his lips, his smile falling off of his face.

“Go next. I insist, you brat.” Jackson says through clenched teeth. Yugyeom just smiles and nods in response, leaning his head on Jackson’s shoulder. “Get your head off of me! Your hair is more sweat than anything at this point.” Pushing Yugyeom to the other side of the couch, he laughs.

”In my defense, both of us are more sweat than human right now. You should be used to it.”

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, their bodies and minds finally catching up to them. It’s Yugyeom who breaks the silence, his voice hesitant as he speaks. “Can you believe that we’re finishing a world tour?” The way he asks sounds so small, Jackson barely catching his words. Yugyeom glances over, checking to see if he was heard or not. Jackson sighs, pulling his thoughts together as he tries to pull together his mind, far from alive at that moment. All he can provide a shake of his head at first. “Me neither. It’s insane in all reality. Look at how we started, look at us now!” Yugyeom leans his head back, sliding further into his seat until his legs are stretched out before him.

Their success was really insane for any of them to grasp. They never expected to catch the eye of a talent scout at a local bar performance. They never expected to become popular or even become known past the locals. Originally, they started the group for the sake of having something fun to do between work and school. They would make songs in their universities practice rooms, joking around more than actually working. Eventually they decided to sign up for an open mic night at a local bar, their music being liked enough to become a regular performer. They were a hit with the local night scene, and that was enough for them. One day, they caught the attention of a talent scout under JYP Entertainment, leading them to where they are now, backstage at the last stop on their first world tour. 

Back on the road for one more night, hoping to arrive at the company by sunrise, the boys are anxious. Their minds are racing from the last night of the tour, how it all ended successfully but still felt wrong. Jackson’s tossing and turning in his bunk, worried about the surprise that’s awaiting them at the company per their managers end of the night speech. Mark’s sitting in the makeshift dining area, writing away notes and lyric changes, hoping to ease the uneasy feeling that settled in his chest once they hit the road. Yugyeom, however, found sleep rather easy, exhaustion taking over his body. It was a few hours until they’d be home, until they’d find out why they couldn’t shake this feeling of uneasy.

Throwing his covers off, Jackson climbed out of his bunk, hoping not to wake any of the members. He walked out into the open area of the tour bus, pausing for a moment when he saw Mark at the table. He coughed trying to make Mark aware of his presence.Noticing it did nothing, Jackson sat down opposite of the older. “Trouble sleeping?”

Mark’s head shot up, startled at the sudden voice. “Yea. Same with you?” Jackson absently nodded his head in response. “Only what, three more hours till we hit the company building?” Mark tried to make small talk, his voice merely above a whisper, assuming the youngest of the three was asleep. 

“Three hours, huh? Are you gonna try to sleep or?” Jackson’s voice trailed off, not really sure of the others plans.

“Not really, seems pointless. Up for some games?” Mark suggested, gesturing towards the small tv mounted on the wall. Jackson nodded in response, getting up to get the controllers, mentally readying himself to beat Mark’s ass in Mortal Kombat. “No cheating this time!” 

Unaware of the time, the two felt the bus come to a stop. They glanced at each other and then turned to the window behind them, seeing the familiar cities streets around them. The door to the bus opened, their manager walking in. He spotted the two looking confused as he stepped inside. “Where’s Yugyeom?” Jackson gestured towards the bunks, as if the answer should’ve been obvious. “Go wake him up. We have something to discuss before you all go home for the night.” 

Jackson gets up, mumbling under his breath the entire walk to Yugyeom’s bunk. He just wanted to sleep. He could finally feel the tiredness settling in since he was so close to home now. Jackson opened the curtain to the youngest’s bunk, ready to yell at him to wake up. “Hey giraffe, we’re back at the company, get up!” Jackson says, shaking the younger as he speaks.

Yugyeom’s eyes blink open, a look of confusion passing by his face. “We’re home? I can go sleep in an actual bed?” He asks, voice still thick with sleep. 

“Not until we talk to Kyung, he says he has something to tell us. Get up so we can go home and sleep.” Jackson draws out the word sleep, his voice almost whiny. He shakes Yugyeom until the other huffs, pushing his hands off and getting out of the bunk. “Let’s go.” The two walk back to the others, Yugyeom trailing behind trying to make sense of where he’s at. 

Kyung motions for the two to take a seat at the table, standing off to the side until they’re settled. “I was hoping you’d all be barely awake when I spoke to you about this.” His words hesitant as he spoke, making Jackson fidget in his seat. This couldn’t be good. “The company wants to have you collaborate with another artist.” Mark and Yugyeom’s eyes widen at the thought of collaborating with anyone else under the label. “The catch is who it’s with. They want you to make a song with Beyond.” The moment the groups name fell from his lips, Jackson stood up, ready to yell his protests. “Jackson, sit down. It’s too late to back out already. Their company already agreed, I’m sure they’re just as against it as you are. For the sake of keeping the relationship between us and Blackhole, please behave.” Kyung nearly pleaded, knowing this collaboration was a mistake. 

The two groups, Madness and Beyond, have hardly interacted with each other since making their names known on the scene. The few times they have interacted didn’t end on good terms, except once. The first time the two groups formally met, it ended up with Mark having a broken nose thanks to Beyond’s lead singer and guitarist, Jaebum, punching him the face. It wasn’t intentional, more of a reflex due to surprise and fear. Mark forgiving him quite easily, while Jackson still holds onto the fact that he broke his best friends nose. Their next meeting wasn’t any better, ending with Jaebum wearing a wrist brace for a month and a half, something Jackson will proudly own up to being the reason behind. The last meeting between the two groups was rocky but overall decent, mainly due to Jackson being sick at the time. 

The whole rivalry between Beyond and Madness was only held by a member per group. The rest of them could care less. At this point the rivalry was on each other, not the actual opposing group in its entirety. The two working on a song together was bound to end up as a war zone.


	2. two

A few days passed since the news of working with Beyond was dropped onto the group. Jackson still making his protest known every time he stepped foot into the JYP building, hoping something would change in the matter of minutes. The two groups were set to start work in two days. Their companies thought the best way to settle the childish rivalry was to have all six of them create the song on their own with minimal help. The thought of being stuck with Jaebum made Jackson’s insides twist into knots. He didn’t enjoy this feeling.

“Are you sure there is absolutely no way we can get out of this?” Jackson asked the moment Kyung stepped into the practice room. Sighs could be heard from his two band mates opposite of him. Jackson waved his hand, as if to dismiss the other two. “I mean, there has to be something in the contract that stops us from doing work we’re uncomfortable with, right? Right. I’m sure somewhere it says we don’t have to work with someone who has caused injury to a member, or someone who we have cause harm to. It just has to right? It’s not like this comes up often but still, you know? Of course you know.” His words ran together at the end of his spiel, making it harder to understand him than usual. He was running out of ideas as to why collaborating with Beyond was a bad idea. Nobody seemed to take him seriously either way.

“I’m one-hundred percent positive. Now can you please just start working like Mark and Yugyeom are?” Kyung said, tiredness seeping into his voice. He was fed up with Jackson constantly making excuses. Kyung could notice how Mark and Yugyeom became upset at the mention of backing out of the song, but yet never spoke up against Jackson. 

Jackson huffed, standing up and walking over and settling on the floor in front of Mark. “What do you guys have so far?” He asked, tilting his head to the side out of curiosity. He reached up for the notebook only to have it pulled away by the older. “Hey! What was that for?” His voice came out whinier than intended making Yugyeom laugh. He shot a glare towards the younger in an attempt to shut him up. 

“Promise not to laugh at our hard work?” Mark said, holding out his pinky to Jackson. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Jackson said interlocking his pinky with Mark’s.

Mark lowered the notebook, holding it out Jackson. Jackson grabbed the notebook, biting his lip trying not to laugh as soon as he seen what was on the page. The only words on the page was the phrase ‘I give up’ written in big letter down the middle. A bunch of poorly drawn characters in the margins, all signed with a ‘KYG’ for Yugyeom to claim credit. It took all of Jackson not to laugh at their ‘hard work’. The entire time he was fighting Kyung about the song, they couldn’t even get a single lyric onto paper.

“Very uh inspirational.” 

“Really? Let me see.” Kyung said walking over to three. Yugyeom’s and Mark’s eyes widen in panic before glancing at each other and the page of boredom. Kyung would probably yell at the duo for being unproductive like their other member. 

“No! Not yet! It has to be perfect before you can look!” Mark rushed out as Kyung got too close for comfort. He grabbed the book back from Jackson, clutching it tight to his chest, as if it was a lifeline that would save him. The manager eyed Mark, suspicion rising towards the boy. His gaze dropped, deciding it wasn’t even worth fighting right now. He glanced at his wrist, noting the time and decided it was better to go now than run late.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, can you guys manage to get something written on paper? I don’t care if it’s just a single word, just please try to do something.” Kyung said shutting the door behind him as he left. The moment the clock sounded through the practice room Jackson fell back, laying on the floor and let out a groan. Mark laughing at his pain while Yugyeom stretched out on the sofa. They were left alone for the first time all day. 

“This feels so nice.” Jackson said stretching out on the floor eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He could feel Mark trying to push and poke at him but he could care less. Jackson hadn’t been able to stretch out all day, forced into sitting in uncomfortable crouched positions thanks to Kyung. This felt nice to him.

“Jacks! You wanna get us food?” Yugyeom asked, absentmindedly twirling a pencil between his fingers. 

“Don’t your legs work, Mr. I’m-ninety-percent-leg?” Jackson said not even budging from his spot on the floor.

“I’ll pay. I’m hungry and lazy, please Jacks? If you don’t, he’ll move on to asking me to go and I can’t be bothered right now.” Mark chimed in. The mention of free food perked Jackson up almost immediately. Sometimes that was all it took to get any of the three motivated. 

“Fine. It’s going to be from the cafeteria only, I don’t want to bother Kyung to go with me.” Jackson sat up from his spot on the floor. The other two nodded in agreement. Mark dug through his pockets trying to get his wallet out, as Yugyeom pulled out his phone to text Jackson what he wanted. Mark handed his wallet over to him, Jackson grabbing it and looking inside to see if he actually had money. He wasn’t disappointed for once. He stood up, brushing off his sweatpants before turning back to Mark. “Just text me what you want. I’ll be off I guess.” With that, Jackson head to the door, leaving them alone for the time being. 

Strolling through the halls of JYP was routine for him. The company building had become a second, maybe third, home to Jackson over the years. The amount of time the group spent there it was no surprise that it had. He walked through the halls, eyes wandering looking for any new decorations or anyone he could stop and talk to for a while. He was unfocused of what was in front of him when he felt himself collide with something else. At first he thought it was just a wall until he turned his eyes in front of him, meeting the chest of someone else. His eyes wandered up to the other’s face, ready to apologize for being so careless. His apology died on the tip of his tongue as he noticed who it was.

“What, no sorry for bumping into you?” The voice had a teasing tilt to his voice, further pushing Jackson’s annoyance. Jackson’s eyes narrowed as he stared and the man in front of him. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. After all we’re going to be working together for a while, you’re gonna have to be nice to me.” His voice came out in a sing-song tone, annoying Jackson.

“Jaebum, just shut the fuck up.” His words came out like a hiss. “I don’t want to work with you.”

“Oh well that’s a shame. I was looking forward to working with you guys, mainly Mark.” A smirk playing on his lips, knowing how defensive Jackson got over his band members. “I’m sure him and I can become very close while working. Who knows what could happen between us?” Jaebum’s holding back a laugh as he sees Jackson trying to settle himself down. “Unless, you’d rather I get close to you.”

“Why won’t you just shut up? Mark wants nothing to do with you and neither do I. I’m only working on the song to keep our companies happy.” 

“Mhm sure sweetheart.” With that, Jackson tried to shove Jaebum away, hoping to at least harm him a little bit in the process. Before his hands can even come in contact, a shout sounds from down the hall. Both boys freezing for a second to see what’s going on. Jaebum sighing as he sees the rest of his group waving for him to go. “Duty calls. See you in the studio soon, doll.” Jaebum pushes past Jackson, going to meet his group members at the end of the hallway.

“Fuck off asshole!” Jackson yells towards his retreating figure. He won’t admit it but there’s most definitely a blush covering his cheeks from the pet names.


	3. Chapter 3

Studio Seven was Jackson’s favorite place in the JYP building. It was a fair distance from the dance room and the closest studio was two halls over. The studio was on its own. Studio Seven acted like a get away from all the chaos happening at any given time. Jackson’s personal hiding spot. He could be found there when things got too stressful or his emotions became unaligned. It was his safe haven in the middle of it all. Nobody went there unless to get him for rehearsal or a schedule; so to say he was surprised seeing somebody else inside was an understatement. 

He couldn’t make out who was inside through the small window on the door. He had two choices; go inside and confront whoever it is or simply turn away and go back to the chaos in the practice room after dropping of food. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door startling whoever was inside. Eyes widening as the figure turned around to face the door. “You. What’re you doing in here?” Jackson asked, his voice hostile.

“What? I can’t explore my future work place?” 

“Jaebum, listen, you can explore the entire building if you want, just not here.” Jackson said his voice dropping in volume. He didn’t want his own space to become his rivals as well. Fully closing the door behind him, he leans against the wall. His arms crossed against his chest.

“I quite like it here. Nice and cozy, not to mention secluded.” Jaebum took a step towards Jackson. “Tell me sweetheart , why can’t I be here?” He cocks his head to the side, a slight smirk playing on his lips. He enjoyed teasing Jackson. He figured since Jackson held bad blood against him, he’d might as well make it fun.

Jackson bit his lip, trying to figure out how to phrase his response right. It proved to be harder than expected, if the way Jaebum smirk grew at the silence. “This is my place.” Jackson sighed out, not sounding convincing in the slightest. 

Jaebum took another step forward causing Jackson to shrink further into the wall. “So you just don’t want me in your ‘place’. Is that it?” Jaebum said putting air quotes around place to emphasize his point. He took another step, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “Well if that’s what you want doll. I’ll see you in a few days, when our writing sessions begin.” He dropped his hand, reaching for the door. “Oh, and Jackson? Tell Mark I said hi.” Jaebum said stepping out of the room and closing the door behind.

“What an asshole.” Jackson whispered, pressing his hand against his face. His face a dark red. “Thinking I’ll pass along a message to someone he hit. What an idiot.” He mumbled, walking over to the computer desk. He falls into the chair, leaning back and staring at the roof. “Can’t believe that, that, that jackass!” He yells, covering his face with his hands. 

Jackson sits there, silence washing over him like a blanket. He can feel his tension dropping the longer he stays in the studio. His breathing evens out, until he feels like he’s about to fall asleep. The peace of Studio Seven washing over him again. Until a knock is heard on the door. Jackson’s eyes shoot open, croaking out a weak hello. The door clicks open as Jackson spins the chair to face whoever is at the door. A smile grows as he sees Mark. “Uh, Kyung told me to get you. We’re cutting out early for the day. He got tired of Yugyeom and I messing around.” Jackson laughs as Mark smiles. “We knew you didn’t want to be here. We did it for you.”

Jackson’s smile grew as he heard Mark’s reasoning. “Thank you guys. Where is Gyeom by the way?” He asked, standing up from his chair.

“I left him to bother Kyung for a bit more. He wants to try and see how long it’ll take for him to get physically thrown out of the room.” The laugh that fills the room causes Mark to smile. He hasn’t seen Jackson this happy since they found out they were collaborating with Beyond. “Want to have a movie night tonight?” 

“Absolutely. I’ve had two too many run ins with Jaebum today.” Jackson said gesturing for Mark to leave the room so he can. The statement peaks the older boy’s interest, a soft oh leaving his lips. Without needing any further questions, Jackson launches into his encounters with the other male. “It’s been too draining. I can’t imagine how tired I’ll be working with him. The asshole won’t stop calling me pet names. What kind of bull is that? He also expects me to pass messages on, like what am I? A messenger pigeon? No, can’t he just tell everyone themselves?” His words speeding up as he talks, his annoyance showing clear through his speech. Mark just shakes his head as they two walk out and down to the practice room to grab the youngest, ready for a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short and i’m sorry.


End file.
